


Vise Versa

by Mechante_minty



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Battle Couple, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Nightmares, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:59:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechante_minty/pseuds/Mechante_minty
Summary: Kylo Ren (aka Ben Solo) and Rey go through their lives with the Force bond in moments of need, trust, and comfort.





	Vise Versa

He opened his eyes and found himself in darkness, sweat dripping down his neck. It was that same dream again. He thought to himself.   
“Rey?... are you there?” silence echoes in his head… “right” he whispers to himself slamming a fist into his bed sheets. She’s in another orbit. What time is it anyway? He looks to his side only to notice his droid is still asleep.  
“Rey... please…” he thinks focusing on her energy,   
“please… I – I need to hear your voice… p- please...” a small whimper can be heard in the distance…. 

“ben??” Her voice sounds through the bond.   
“Ben?? “All she can hear is the soft sound of his breath carrying his anxiety through the bond.   
“Ben! Are you alright? What’s going on? I came as soon as I could! “ 

“Rey… I... I had a nightmare… I just needed to hear your voice... I…I can’t... I am weak without you... I- “

“Ben… you are not weak! What is wrong what’s gotten into you, what did you dream?” Rey sounds concerned through the bond and finds herself sitting in her room worried.

“Rey... I, I dreamed I failed… I dreamed that Snoke did not die, I dreamed that he had killed you, I thought that you were gone... the mere through of never meeting you, never have seen you, or even … I can’t… the nightmares are tormenting me. “

“hey... it’s okay... I am here now...” She walks up to him appearing through the force bond. Sitting down on the bed next to him she lifts one of her hands cautiously to his head, and strokes his hair out of his eyes…  
Still horrified at his dream taunting him he takes a deep breath as Rey’s skin touches his. They start breathing in sync. Somehow Rey always seemed to calm the storm I his head, like waves that were once crashing over rocks, they simply shimmer in the sunlight now at peace. Like her touch alone is a lullaby to his thoughts. Rey shifts closer and pulls him over to her shoulder and she rocks him while she starts humming a tune. 

“Rey… I… “Kylo clutches to her waist and raises one hand to cradle her cheek in one hand. His Rey of light…

“shhhh its okay… “she strokes his hair from his forehead and gives him a soft kiss, and continues the lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, and I'm not sure where to go with this - make it into an actual chapter based thing or just leave it as a slice in time- let me know what you think :)


End file.
